harus girl
by lulasfan
Summary: harus wife tells her grandkids a story, summary sucks first fic please tell me what you think   writen before i could upload
1. Chapter 1

a\n I don't own avatar or its characters hope you like it

a\n I don't own avatar or its characters hope you like it

Haru burst in; I knew what had happened just by the look on his face. He'd been caught. It's hard being a bender and not being able to let any one see you. In the three years id lived here, id learned quite a bit about him. First, he was an earth bender. Not good in a town where just being able move earth meant that you go to that place. No one wants to think of that. Second, he can't lie. An open book if I've ever seen one. That's how I knew; he had that same look when I found out. Third, I loved him. A forbidden love, but that made it all the better. After all who would guess that I would love this strange young man? He was mine, I was his. He didn't know who I was then. Lastly, I knew he loved me. That never changed, not even after what happened.

It didn't take long for them to catch up. I noticed right away that the water girl and that air boy were worried. That's what you get for running. Her brother, oh please if you cant see it you're blind, no offence to Toph. Well he looked good but he had some growing to do. Not physically, what I mean to say is that; he was at that place, where a boy is almost a man. Reminds me of where Haru was that day. Turns out that this old man had gotten trapped under a rockslide. Trap is right, I'd always wondered about him. Turns out he used that set up to out benders. But that comes into play later. So when the fire guards came I gave him a kiss and a promise. A promise that we would see each other again. Of course the others didn't get it, but this was something that had to happen. For Haru to grow into himself this had to happen.

So, soon those three had the bright idea to go get him, after Kataras "earth bending", I mean come on how dumb can you get, the boys tried to fallow, but I tagged along. What this is my man we're talking about.

When we got to the prison rig I was leery of these boys. I knew Aang was hiding something but that didn't matter. Silly me. Well, there she was trying to get them to stand up and fight, but they were having none of it. This is when I knew, I knew that Haru, my Haru needed something to fight for. So I told them a small truth. Not the whole truth that came later. Well you remember the old man, yea so he's a bender, that's right he set that trap up just for Haru. Turns out half of the men in the village had been taken because of him and his plans. That got them mad, but Haru's father told them not to worry when all the fire guards got tired of his game then the old man would be captured and put on the rig. Then they'd have at him. So they cooled down.

Well next thing you know Aang had used his air bending to give the men coal. Not the best, I know, but use what's at hand. So when the Warden tried to stop her Katara she fought back and I was right there blocking for her holding a shield, and Haru chose. He chose me. With my back turned one of the guards fired a shot at me; there was no way id block in time. At that moment the coal came alive. It shot up stopping the blast. Well seeing this, the Warden tried to burn Haru, and his father blocked that. In less time than it takes to shake a lamb-wolf tail all of them were bending and fighting, it was amassing. At that moment I knew that fire-lord Ozai didn't stand a chance.

Well we'd almost gotten out when I lost my shield. With the Warden bearing down on me I had to choices; fight and loss Haru, or die and loss Haru. I fought; you should have seen everyone's faces. There I was this young girl standing toe to toe with the Warden and winning. That's right; I'd been hiding my fire bending for three years. Ever since the day my brother was banished. But that's another day's story.

When we got home I had some explaining to do. So I told them everything. Even my name; Azula, Princes Azula of the fire nation. However no one told me to leave in stead Haru asked me one question if I wanted to stay. After the war was over he asked me again, now forty years later I glad I said yes


	2. Chapter 2

a\n I don't own avatar or its characters hope you like it

a\n I don't own avatar or its characters hope you like it

Chap2

So what did you want to know? Oh right why was I in Haru's village in the first place? Well you see it Zuzu's fault, not really but go with it. See it started at one of my father's war meetings. One of the generals, oh you know the type, worried more about looking good than anything else. Well he was going through the plan to take Omashu. Zuzu spotted something wrong, one unit of reserves was going to be sent to there deaths just so that the "elites" could take the credit for taking down the city. So Zuzu called him on it. It turns out that, one Bumi surrendered, and two they used Zuzu's changes.

But still father was furious, challenged Zuzu to Agni-ki right there. Of coarse Zuzu was loyal to the old fart, so he wouldn't fight. Father tried some thing else. He turned on me. Told Zuzu ether fight or watch his sister die. No one could believe it, not me, not Uncle, not Zuzu. What happened next will never leave my memory. Father sent a fireball right at me. I couldn't move, I wanted to, but my legs wouldn't move. That's when Zuzu stepped in, he blocked the shot. He fought the old man to a stand still. Then what happened next showed me the truth he loved me, his little sister. He turned around and walked out, without asking he took me to the healers. He waited for them to gat done with me before he would let them work on them. He told me he had no idea he could fight like that. We figured that he fights better when something important is on line.

The next day we walked into the throne room to await our punishment. That began our banishment. Zuzu had to find the avatar, and I had to hide in the earth kingdom till Zuzu was successful.

I hid here, with Haru, for three years till Aang stopped by.


	3. Chapter 3

a\n I don't own avatar or its characters hope you like it

a\n I don't own avatar or its characters hope you like it

Chap 3

What happened to Zuzu? Well he and uncle finally found the avatar, chased him all over till he showed up on my door. He was acting all in your face and what not. I hit him with a fire ball, and he shut up. When I told him I loved Haru he had this funny look on his face, when I told that I was planning on marriage his jaw hit the floor. In the morning he left, and I thought that I'd lost him. But before he left he met with the chief and made arrangements for the dowry. He chased Aang all the way to the North Pole. That's when it happened, now you remember what I told you about him, he fights best when he has something to protect. Well he fought for the moon and won. Zhao, the man that was leading the attack, did something terrible. You see Zhao wanted to kill the moon, but Zuzu stopped that, so he killed the Water Princes. Sokka was heartbroken. Did I mention they loved each other? Yes, Zhao tried to escape but Sokka stopped him. Zhao was executed after the war. Zuzu chose to go with the avatar as penitence. When Toph Bei Fong joined the group they were great friends. She later fell for Teo but that was later. Any way they managed to topple the Dai-Lee in Ba Sing Se. that gave them the clout to convince the Earth King to commit to the invasion on the day of the black sun. Managed to free the Earth Kingdom and take out Ozai. Zuzu was crowned Fire Lord and Haru and I where married. The power of Sozin's Comet was used to fix some of the damages caused


End file.
